The present invention relates to the tests conducted on internal combustion engines while on the test bench. It relates more particularly to the measurement of the lubricant consumption of such engines.
Publication JP3633926 discloses a device for measuring the oil consumption of an internal combustion engine. This measuring device comprises a line conveying the oil from an oil pan to a storage tank supplying an oil reserve transferred by a pump to measuring instruments. This measuring device further comprises a solenoid valve, a sampling pump, an air bleed, a mass flowmeter and a measuring instrument connected to the mass flowmeter. A value of the oil weight drawn off and purged of air is measured by the flowmeter, and the oil consumption of the engine is then displayed.
This device for measuring the oil consumption of an internal combustion engine operates with two pumps, a first pump to pump the oil from the engine oil pan to the storage tank, and a second pump for taking the measurement sample. Furthermore, this device comprises two oil flow paths, one conveying the lubricating fluid to the intermediate tank, and the other conveying the oil to the measuring instruments. It also comprises two distinct measuring elements. Finally, the prior art device does not allow the oil change and resupply of the engine during a test.